


Day 3

by Summerwolf



Series: Whumptober 2019 [3]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Adorable Morgan Stark (Marvel Cinematic Universe), But Tony lived, Delusions, Fever, Gen, Other, Post-Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Whumptober, Worried Peter, Worried Tony Stark, because I say so, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 20:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summerwolf/pseuds/Summerwolf
Summary: Day 3. Delirium."NO PETER!" Screamed Tony, tossing and turning in his bed, "NO, NO, NO!!"





	Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!! I have day 3!!  
I was planning to post this this morning but my computer decided to update so i didn't have time.  
Anyway, it's here now.  
Hope you enjoy!!!

  1. Delirium.

"NO PETER!" Screamed Tony, tossing and turning in his bed, "NO, NO, NO!!"

Just down the hall from Tony, Pepper was stood talking to Bruce, "I don't know. He was fine yesterday, and then in the middle of the night he started screaming. He's burning up."

Bruce nodded as he shuffled out of his room and towards Tony and Pepper's. It was about 3am and although Bruce was a bit upset about being awake at this hour, he knew this was important. He could hear Tony's screams from down the corridor.

"PETER!! NOOO!" Tony's voice continued yelling while Bruce and Pepper slipped into the room.

Bruce walked over and gently placed his hand into Tony's forehead, checking his temperature in the quickest way at that time.

"Yes, he seems to have a fever. Quite a high one in fact, we should probably move him to the med bay to be safe."

Pepper nodded in agreement as they both gently lifted Tony between them, and walked him to the medbay.

"PETER!" Tony yelled once more before collapsing into sobs.

"What do you think he's dreaming about?" Bruce whispered, trying not to disturb the other compound residents. Not like it would change much with Tony's loud sobs.

"My guess? The snap." Pepper answered, looking down at the carpet sadly. It had been some of the best and worst years of her life. She didn't want it to have never happened, but she was glad it was all back to normal.

Bruce went quiet for a moment, remembering that dark time.

"Yep. I'd guess that too."

"What's wrong with daddy?" A small voice came from the corridor Infront of them. Tony's yelling had woken Morgan and now she was concerned about her dad.

"Daddy's not feeling very well, sweetheart." Pepper answered gently, "we are just going to get him some help."

Morgan nodded as she quietly held out her toy rabbit. "Rabbit always makes me feel better when I'm sick, Daddy can borrow him until he's better."

"Thank you very much Morgan. Your daddy is very lucky to have a sweet girl like you." Bruce said with a smile.

Morgan smiled her special gummy smile in response before turning and running back in the direction of her room.

The two (conscious) adults couldn't help but smile at her little 6 year old antics as they continued maneuvering Tony to the med bay. He hadn't started yelling again, but he seemed to be grasping at empty air and quietly sobbing.

After a couple of difficult minutes, they finally managed to get Tony down into the med bay and lying on one of the free beds. Bruce quickly got to work, grabbing a thermometer, some fluids and a couple of ice packs.

"Here, put these around him, he needs to cool down." Bruce said, tossing Pepper some ice packs.

Pepper nodded and quickly started placing the ice packs all around her husband.

"Just hang in there." She muttered under her breath.

They had just started getting the fever down when Tony's eyes opened. The ended up looking straight at pepper, but she could see that he was looking, but not seeing.

"Tony?" Bruce walked over so he was directly in Tony's eye sight, "Tony can you hear me?"

"I….. I lost the kid." Tony muttered as he started tossing and turning in bed, "I LOST THE KID!"

"It's ok." Pepper assured "Peter's fine. We got him back. You got him back."

"I LOST THE KID!" Tony's eyes were still wide open and unseeing, even while he yelled.

"No. He's still alive. He's just down the hall." Bruce tried to gently remind him, but Tony would not be reassured.

For the next ten minutes, Tony tossed, turned, sobbed and yelled, All while Pepper and Bruce tried to reduce his fever.

"Tony?" Asked Peter timidly as he walked into the room, looking around skittishly as though he wasn't quite sure if he was allowed in there.

"Peter?"

At the mention of his name, Peter hurried forwards, not worried about whether he was allowed, not now Tony was asking after him.

"Yes it's me! Are you ok?"

"Not Peter. Peter's dead. You're just an illusion." Tony sounded gutted, hurt. It sounded like this wasn't the first time it had ever happened, like he had been tricked by illusions many times before.

"No. Tony, I'm real, I promise." Peter carefully reached out and grabbed Tony's hand. Tony needed to realise it was him, that he was there.

"Peter is dead."

Pepper's heart broke at her husband's tone. She knew that he'd had lots of problems with illusions of dead friends and the loss of Peter.

"No I'm not, you brought me back. I'm ok, thanks to you." Peter assuresd over and over, "I'm here, I'm ok."

Pepper smiled. Tony was lucky to have someone like Peter as an almost son. Even as her heart broke seeing her husband like this, she couldn't help but smile. Peter would get through to him.

"Peter?" Tony asked, looking confused and like he had just slipped out of a heavy fog but was still half in it.

"Yes I promise it's me. I'm not an illusion or a dream. It's really me!"

"And…. And the others?"

"We are all ok. You saved us. I promise."

"Peter." Tony said gently before promptly passing out. Peter darted forwards but Bruce stopped him.

"It's ok. He's fine. His fever has started going down and he should be better soon. He's been against tougher enemies than a fever and come out on top."

Pepper sighed in relief. Tony was going to be ok. Bruce had a point, Tony had won against much worse.

"Come on Peter, you need to get back to bed, you can come and see Tony in the morning."

As much as it hurt Pepper to leave Tony's side, she knew that he would want Peter to get his sleep. Anyway, she needed to make sure both of their children - blood and water - were healthy so that when their dad woke up they could be there for him.

Peter looked like he was going to argue, but then nodded and shuffled back to his room, not without casting a worried glance back to Tony.

After making sure both if the kids were settled, Pepper returned to Tony's medbay room. She knew she was being a hypocrite, pot calling the kettle black and all that, but she wanted to be with Tony. They were married for goodness sake.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When Pepper woke the next morning, she found Peter had snuck back into the room while she slept. He was now curled up next to Tony and Tony's hand was absentmindedly running through Peter's hair.

Wait.

Tony was awake!

"Tony?" She whispered cautiously.

"Hey Pep." Came the reply with a smile.

Careful of the boy curled up on Tony's bed, Pepper jumped forwards and pulled Tony into a hug.

"You're ok!" She whispered with glee.

"Yep and so are you. And so is the kid and the rest of the world."

Pepper smiled wildly "yep, thanks to you."

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!!  
Please leave comments, they are my writing lifeblood.  
Have an amazing day/night!!


End file.
